Tie
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Parte de los asesinos de Akatsuki sobreviven a la Cuarta Guerra ninja. Deidara tiene su oportunidad para enfrentarse al Uchiha y demostrar lo que vale. Itachi se da cuenta que cumple un sueño perdido y debido a las ironías del destino, ese sueño parece escurrirse otra vez entre sus manos. ¿Qué locura se puede cometer por aferrarse a sus deseos? #ItaDei #AU
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes de Kishimoto de la serie Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su autor.

 **TIE**

Apenas pisado el suelo de aquel lugar, teniendo por delante a su hermana Kurotsushi (la actual Cuarta Tsuchikage) dudaba que aquella sensación fuese agradable, aquella que provenía de ser observado y juzgado de mala manera por aldeanos. Lo que no era de asombrarse, si después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, varios como él, peligrosos asesinos rango S, sobrevivieron y fueron a juicio, atados a sus respectivas aldeas con sellos (Akatsuki).

– Ignóralos, Deidara-niisan. –Lo sacó de los pensamientos Kurotsushi, percibiendo un poco alterado el chakra del rubio, que bien sabía le desagradaba andar a todos lados con ella como un guardaespaldas y no disponer su arte como quería.

– Tsk, qué fastidio. –Soltó, sin querer hablar mucho y preferir enfocar el interés en un tema en sí que tenía en mente. No tenía considerado estar en Konoha solo para cuidar a la Tsuchikage junto a los otros idiotas que los acompañaba. – A todo esto, lo que hablamos… ¿se podrá, hn?

La mujer detiene un momento los pasos y abandonando por un momento la seriedad con la que había llegado, bajó levemente el sombrero representativo como Kage con tal de ocultar el rostro, sin contener la gracia de la burla en voz.

– Tranquilo, podrás ver a tu noviecito~ –Canturreo como cual niña, con una mano sobre los labios y logrando que Deidara se ofuscara, apareciendo una vena palpitante en la cien con las mejillas enrojecidas.

– ¡Deja de joder, que no lo es, hn! –Maldice por interno no poder alzar la mano, ya que si llegase atacarla o acercarse siquiera, sería neutralizado por el jodido sello que marcaba su pecho.

– No te sulfures –Retoma la caminata, ya llegando a la Torre del Hokage para la reunión de los 5 Kages. – Te daré tu espacio, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por parte Uzumaki Naruto.

– Lo sé, hn. –Cruza de brazos, sintiendo la impaciencia en el cuerpo, abandonando por fin la molestia de miradas y cuchicheos. Tan normal, que si visitaba otras aldeas, sucedía lo mismo. – Les falta hacerse una vida, hn. –Gruño.

Una vez se preguntó si el odioso del Uchiha pasaba por ello, malas caras y comentarios tras la espalda, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de la ex organización, gran parte de los aldeanos le tenían respeto y casi como un héroe que se sacrificó por la aldea, después de saberse la verdad. Desde ese punto no pudo evitar odiarlo más y cada que se topaba con él, también como un guardaespaldas del Hokage, mostrar su molestia, frustrado nada más por no poder emplear la arcilla frente su desagradable cara. Cosa que le comentó una vez a Sasori en una junta en Suna, respondiéndole este que estaba demasiado obsesionado con el Uchiha y qué era lo que buscaba, si ya había perdido en una segunda batalla.

"A veces me das vergüenza ajena, Deidara."

Fueron las duras palabras del mayor, que dolieron y no demostró. Sencillamente se dispuso a moldear la arcilla con las bocas con la idea de explotar todo a su paso, teniendo que ser contenido por varios ninjas y Kurotsushi, llevándose un regaño además de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

¡Es que no podía soportar ya dos derrotas! ¡No podía dejar que Itachi despreciara así su arte! ¡Inaceptable ser solo un ninja de pasada en la vida de esos malditos ojos rojos!

Ni él podía explicar, ni quería averiguar qué le pasaba cada que estaba frente su presencia.

Solo tenía algo claro… en ese último encuentro algo más que un rostro insípido de ojos rojos pudo apreciar. La sospecha y la razón para sentirse un contendiente a ese presumido "Uchiha perfecto" a la espera de un siguiente encuentro.

– Quiero la revancha, Uchiha, hn.

El aludido no se mostró extrañado ni inmutado, pero había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que los Kages, que charlaban sobre la situación actual de sus respectivas aldeas, se voltearan al oírlo y les quedaran viendo, pasando la vista luego a los guardianes de ambos. Naruto suspiro, sonriendo nervioso y buscando la mirada de la morena kage, la que soltó una risa.

No era la primera vez que ocurría aquello y Deidara le daba igual lo que los demás opinaran, era lo que deseaba. Después de todo, era normal que entre ninjas hubiese rivalidad y él no iba desistir hasta poder derrotar al moreno.

– Itachi-san, creo que deberías salir de la sala con Deidara-san'ttebayo.

Naruto dedicó una significativa mirada al Uchiha, el cual solo asintió sin dejar de entrever nada frente a los demás, los que solo tuvieron claro que si ambos kages guardianes de esos ninjas no hablaron sobre una posible batalla, es que Deidara no tendría suerte esta vez.

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio camino tras la espalda de Itachi por la puerta y dedicar una mirada significativa a su hermana, la que movió la mano para que hiciese caso, moviéndose así a regañadientes. Ya fuera, en el pasillo, miró ofuscado la presencia ajena que le da la espalda y que pide camine con él hasta el techo de la torre, que sin darle la mirada se detiene al borde de la malla de metal con un paisaje a la aldea.

– ¿Y? Hablé con Kurotsushi antes, solo tienes que decidir donde deseas que patee tu trasero, hn. –Sonríe arrogante, deseando como antes el mayor le aceptara una contienda, rompiendo con la molestia atmosfera de silencio.

– Esta vez no acepto. –Dice el otro tan neutral que le crispa los nervios, en cierta parte molesto. – No hay necesidad. –Pausa. –Ya deja de interrumpir las reuniones.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Me importa nada sus putas reuniones, hn! –Exaltado, sin creer lo que le dice, sin lograr aceptar sus palabras. Aún tenía el sabor a que se daría una nueva oportunidad de ganarle luego del segundo encuentro, esa que avivo en él el deseo de mejorar y de sentir, de entrenar con entusiasmo, queriendo que el Uchiha lo reconociera de una maldita vez. – ¡¿Por qué dices eso, eh?!

– Deidara, ya no somos unos niños. –El Uchiha sin voltear a verle, dijo, percatándose de algo el rubio después de tanto estudiarlo para vencerlo. – ¿Qué tiene si lucho contigo? Nada. Debemos preocuparnos por el bienestar de nuestras respectivas aldeas y nuestras vidas.

– ¿Te estás rindiendo, hn? ¿Es en serio? – ¿Eso le estaba intentando decir? No entendía su discurso tan patético, con una energía tan diferente a la que tuvo antes la última vez (hace seis meses) en esa misma maldita aldea.

– No, no quiero decir eso, solo que aceptes que nunca serás oponente para mí. – Respondió con rapidez, Itachi, presintiendo que debía dejar esa conversación por zanjada e irse. No creía estar mucho tiempo resistiendo a esa vocecita interna regañándolo.

– ¡Maldito seas Itachi! ¡De mí no te escapas fácilmente, hn! –Acercándose tomó al Uchiha del brazo para voltearlo y le dijera las cosas en la cara, más terminó por despreciarlo al descubrir que estuvo hablando con un clon de sombra apenas este se evaporó al apretarlo con fuerza. Temblando pronto de la rabia, chirriando los dientes de las bocas de ambas manos y sintiendo como un golpe en el pecho, emoción que contradecía la necesidad de explotar que le albergaba.

Lejos de ahí, mirando tal escena sobre una de las cabezas de los Kages, Itachi se encontraba junto a Kakashi en vigilancia. Este último dejando la lectura unos momentos del libro para hablar con el Uchiha y al menos darle el confort que Sasuke, por andar de viaje, no podía animarle actualmente.

– Debiste ser sincero, explicarle en vez de dejarlo en ese estado.

– No tiene por qué. Ya encontrará con quien luchar.

El Hatake alzó una de las cejas y supuso que no quería mostrase débil o tal vez no preocupar al rubio. Sea lo que fuese, lo lamentaba, ya que los más cercanos a Uchiha Itachi sabían que había un gracias al ninja de la roca y olvidado por más tiempo esos ojos distantes, la melancólica y tormentos del pasado en algún lejano lugar.

– ¿Tan seguro estás? –Insistió, apreciando sin querer la espalda de Itachi a Obito, esa postura de conformidad ante el inevitable futuro que se les venía, esa que decía "ya no tienes nada", donde el dolor y la frustración mella, donde los pecados o errores del pasado vuelven a ser una carga en la espalda, odiando estar atados de manos sin poder hacer nada. Él aún recordaba y dolía.

– No, pero es lo mejor. –Voltea, mostrando una cansada sonrisa y fijar ojos en el mayor.

– ¿Mejor para quién? Creo, que si no le hubiese dicho a Obito lo importante que fue para mí, como mi rival, como amigo y agradecerle que sus palabras ayudaron a enfocar mi camino ninja, sentir orgullo por los alumnos que tengo gracias a él… –Sonríe, vagando en la batalla que tuvieron con Madara y luego con Kaguya. – no hubiese sido justo. Él merecía saber lo importante que fue para mí.

Itachi calló y pensativo ante las palabras ajenas, subió la vista al cielo, extrañando un viejo sueño lejano, uno de infancia. También parte de su primera envidia hacia su hermano menor por la relación que tenía con el Uzumaki, creyendo que lo más cercano a eso sería su primo Shuishi, más no era. No había una llama fuerte, el deseo de dos ninjas por un encuentro y demostrar el interés por el otro como un igual, no aquello que vio en los ojos de Sasuke en las peleas en la academia que se extendieron hasta el día de hoy con Naruto; que por ser un genio, supuso que nadie se le pararía en frente varias veces y… la persona que menos imaginó, un chico con interés enfocado solo en su arte, fuese lo que siempre buscó en la aldea o en otros lugares. Creyendo hasta hace un tiempo atrás que el único rival sería Sasuke, el que tuvo que corromper para incentivar a través de la muerte del Clan.

¿Pero se merecía tal regocijo?

Aún recordaba el poco peso que le dio al pedido de Deidara, el que insistió tener una contienda y dársela con tal de que no diera problemas a los Kages, imaginando que el resultado sería el mismo que aquella vez que fue a reclutarlo a Akatsuki. Al final el artista no había hablado ni insistido por nada, le dio una buena lucha al dejarlo inutilizado el genjutsu en ocasiones, dándole una agradable sorpresa y una sensación de adrenalina que solo recordaba con Sasuke, esa vez, en las ruinas.

No pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos, no pudo contener la emoción que evocaba la terquedad de Deidara, en no darse por vencido y confirmarle que esa no sería el último encuentro. Que al conocerlo más, descubrir que a pesar de ser un loco, era un gran ninja y una persona de buen corazón que solo evitaba demostrar, pero terminaba por mostrarse tal cual es. No por nada se había ganado el cariño del grupo de Gai como el suyo.

De alguna forma sintió que un lazo le pertenecía.

Para su pesar, no todo era perfecto y ese deseo se volvió lejano otra vez, como una burla del destino.

– Lo pensaré.

Con una sonrisa oculta, el ex Hokage quedaba solo admirando el paisaje, deseándole buena suerte al Uchiha mayor.

…

La noche había caído y llegado al hotel donde alojarían, después de esa extensa reunión que no prestó atención al tener la mente en la conversación con el cobarde del Uchiha durante la tarde y parte del final del día en un bar por parte de su hermana, dudando poder dormir con la frustración en las venas además del alcohol y un odio que no podía desahogar por falta de arcilla en mano, cayendo al futón con la mirada en la ventana.

No era agradable, no se sentía bien y que todos sus esfuerzos ya no tenían rumbo, ni sentido, que Itachi se negaba a luchar, que le daba igual reconocerlo…

Que…

– Hijo dee puta, ¿qué jue eso, un? –Rodó, abriendo los ojos al ver una silueta oscura en la ventana y conforme esta se acercaba, callarse al tener su atención, descubriéndose al final que no era nada más ni nada menos que Itachi… otra vez. – Tú…

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Ladeo levemente la cabeza, suspirando al percatarse que el rubio estaba bebido, dudando que fuese buena idea.

– Ya entraste, habla. –Soltó arrastrando con mal humor las palabras e incorporándose para tomar asiento, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo. –No estoy taaan bebido, un

– Está bien. –Toma asiento, mirando una de las manos antes de sostenerle la mirada. –Esto no va conmigo, es algo abrupto…

– Al punto, un.

Suspira. – Te agradezco que aparecieses en mi vida, que no entiendo tu arte, pero la respeto porque me ha hecho sentir vivo.

– ¿Eh? –Un notable carmín ascendió por las mejillas del artista y no supo qué decir, porque no se esperaba tal declaración, pellizcándose el brazo ante la confusa mirada oscura, sabiendo que el dolor le decía que todo era real. – ¿También estás bebido o drogado un?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, solemne y aliviado que Deidara no estuviera tan bebido.

– Entonces… de nada, no sé… –Empezó a murmurar, pero luego se crispo al no entender a qué venía lo que dijo, terminando por gritar enfadado. – ¡NOOOO! ¡Qué mierda significa eso, Uchiha, un! ¡Se claro!

Los ojos oscuros se pasearon por el cuarto hasta detenerse en una pared y sin apartarla, fue por fin claro.

– No creo ser tu mejor contrincante. Estoy enfermo y no me refiero a una total ceguera por el Sharingan.

– ¿Qué quieres dec-?

– Estoy muriendo, Deidara.

Continuará…

 **Notas de la Autora:** Es un long fic y tendrá dos capítulos, no puedo hacer más. Digo, sí, pero de hacerlo no lo terminaré nunca y esta es una idea que siempre quise plantear de acuerdo lo visto en manga como anime, porque de leerlo, pfff... ya no doy ni con historias Itadei de lujo como antaño. *shora*

Agradecería un reviews, si es que existen aún lectoras del genero y sepan de buenos fics Itadei para leer.

Besos, mil besos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**PARTE B**

Deidara, de niño y de joven, fue alguien que siempre prosperó por su cuenta a pesar de no tener una familia consanguínea, solo soledad o una dura infancia en la Aldea de la Roca; sobresaliendo como ninja por sus habilidades junto a personas que apreciaba o eso pensaba, hasta que conoció el arte en peligrosas figuras de arcillas y este lo cegó con una explosión, enfocándose en mejorar en lo que más le gustaba, lo que amaba, destacando en ello sin importar el precio. Continuando así un estilo de vida "al arte es una explosión".

Se dijo ser artista y si otros pensaban que estaba loco o que sus figuras de arcillas explosivas no eran arte, él lucharía siempre por defender lo que creía y no dudaría en hacerlo a otros explotar… aunque eso significaba estar solo. Después de todo, ¿era relevante tener gente cerrada de mente que no entiende la belleza del arte efímero alrededor?

La respuesta llegó junto a una carcajada, aceptando la nueva vida que llevaría; porque teniendo su arte… no necesitaba a nada ni nadie.

O eso pensó, hasta que conoció a los integrantes de Akatsuki, especialmente Sasori no Danna e Itachi. Dos personas tan opuestas, pero que marcaron su vida de diferente forma y que los odiaba por igual. ¿El motivo? Ambos tenían algo de arte en la batalla, como ninjas y, siendo que uno era consciente de ello, el otro lo ignoraba. El que más detestaba era quién le miraba con superioridad, no reconocía su arte y le hacía ver (sin decir palabra alguna) que no había arte en lo que hacía. Decidiendo entonces el hacerle tragarse sus palabras, su imagen egocéntrica y desear hacerlo explotar con su arte efímero.

Y se llenó de odio para mejorar, concentrando todo de sí para estudiar a Uchiha Itachi e innovar en una buena estrategia como técnica para hacerle comer polvo en un futuro encuentro.

No obstante, ¿dónde quedaba todo aquel esfuerzo si este desaparecía?

 _Estoy muriendo, Deidara._

Quedó en shock y miró en búsqueda de una mentira en el rostro pálido frente a él, procesando lentamente sus palabras. Consciente que el Uchiha no era de mentir.

No lo esperaba. Era extraño, confuso, el saber que tu mayor rival pasa a ser más débil que tú y todo por… ¿dijo algo de enfermedad?

– ¿Estás de broma?

– Para nada. –Frunció el ceño el mayor. – ¿Por quién me tomas?

El menor tragó en grueso y devolviendo la mirada, quería replicarle, pero prefirió callar para tratar de entender lo inverosímil de la situación.

– ¿Cómo es posible que Uchiha Itachi vaya a morir, un? –Pensó en voz alta, más cuerdo que ebrio, pero con la cabeza procesando a tropezones.

– Soy humano y tengo mi tiempo… como todos. –Responde, mirando por la ventana. – En fin, debo irme. –Anuncia, queriendo dar por zanjada la conversación e ir a casa, para por la mañana despertar como si no pasara nada; que la cantidad de pastillas que ha aumentado con el tiempo, solo sean como una tostada al desayuno y seguir con su trabajo de guardaespaldas del Hokage, esperando el regreso de su hermano, disfrutando el poco tiempo con su pequeña sobrina Sarada.

– No te irás a ningún lado, hn. – Tiró de su ropa, empujando con fuerza para no dejarlo ir y sentarlo en la cama, interponiéndose entre la ventana y él de brazos cruzados. – ¿Acaso crees que tomaré tu respeto así como así, solo porque vas a morir, hn? – Los ojos destellaron con molestia, esa que sobresaltó levemente al mayor y no le dejó hablar. – ¡No la acepto! ¡No quiero que aceptes mi arte de este modo! ¡No así, hn! ¡Me debes la revancha, maldita sea, hn! ¡Es que no puedes morir! – Soltó a viva voz, sintiéndose frustrado, molesto, de algún modo dolido.

– Deidara… –Más calmado que el menor, habla, deseando tanto como él darle en el gusto y odiarse por no poder hacerlo. – No tengo claro qué motivo te he dado para que quieras mi atención o valore tu arte, si nunca te he menos preciado…

– ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué sabes tú, hn?! –Le apunta acusador, hablando casi sin respirar y apretando los dientes. – Siempre miras como si nadie estuviera a tu altura, que nadie es mejor que tú, bastardo. Un idiota presumido que ignora mi arte con sus hermosos ojos rojos, hn.

– Oh, bueno, no era mi intención… –Mascullo con un rostro neutral, esa que difuminó un poco por la sutil sonrisa al escuchar lo último. – No imaginé que pensabas así de mis ojos, yo… de algún modo los detesto, son mi karma.

– ¡Calla, que también los detesto! ¡Eso quise decir, hn! –Se corrige, sintiéndose por un momento avergonzado por describir sin pensar.

– Me siento halagado. – Y una sonrisa jovial que iluminaba el rostro descolocó al rubio, sin creer que el insípido Uchiha tuviera esos gestos, otro aspecto diferente al que siempre mostraba al resto. Golpeándose mentalmente al darse cuenta que sus acciones y pensamientos se desviaban del tema en sí.

– Te detesto, hn.

– No me digas, no me di cuenta. –Rueda la mirada el moreno, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa.

Lo último que recuerda de esa estadía en Konoha, fue el silencio que se instauro entre ellos y después de un "lo siento" del otro, salió por la ventana sin ser detenido esa vez, quedando en completa compañía solo de los pensamientos por lo que restaba de la noche.

En Iwakure, aún no podía creer que su némesis fuese a morir y sería efímero como su arte en poco.

Tan extraño, que luego de unos días pensaba que se trataba solo de una excusa de él y al cabo de unas semanas, entre trabajos que le otorgaba su hermana, sentía como si los motivos para trabajar su arte habían desaparecido y la arcilla olvidada en algún lugar.

Era fuerte y no tenía un rival alguno, por más que su cabeza siguiera evocando al Uchiha entre pensamientos o sueños, con sus ojos rojos, melena negra y esa sonrisa, agradeciendo de algo que no entendía de lo que era.

– ¿Estás bien, Deidara-niisan? –Lo sacó de su letargo la kage, que revisando los informes en el despacho, le estresaba lo silencioso que instauraba el rubio y le tentaba saber qué le pasaba, (aunque hablador igual la irritaba).

– ¿Uh? Nada, hn. –Encoge de hombros, suspirando con la vista en la ventana sin ver nada en realidad.

– Pues para ser nada, te tiene mal, eh. –La sonrisa es más mueca que otra cosa, pero Deidara no presta atención y no tiene claro si hablar con ella de lo que ocurre, porque la situación le hace sentir nauseas en la garganta, esas ganas de llorar por frustración que niega con fervor.

– Dime, hn… ¿qué harías si por el motivo que te afanas en mejorar desaparece?

– ¿Motivo? –Pensativa.

– Hn.

– Bueno, me desanimaría, pero buscaría otro para continuar mejorando.

– ¿Así tan fácil? –Contiene el enojo.

– Claro que no. –Le responde en el mismo tono. – La vida después de todo continúa y como ninja, Tsuchikage que soy, no puedo detenerme a mirar atrás. –No sabía si esa era la respuesta que Deidara quería escuchar, pero fue completamente sincera y él lo supo bien, sonriendo con cierto orgullo por esa loca, porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra lo aceptaba a su lado y había madurado.

Hablando de aceptación. No supo si debía continuar con esa charla, especialmente al tener presente las palabras del Uchiha donde no había desprecio ni dudas, descolocándolo al punto que hasta el día de hoy no dejaba de pensar en él… y de algún modo, no quería que otros se enteraran de lo sucedido. Con el tiempo, entre reflexión y reflexión, supuso que la situación de Itachi era casi un secreto entre los más cercanos, por lo cual no tenía por qué andar ventilando esa información. No era que le importara, se decía.

Un mes después, dejó olvidado a Itachi Uchiha y aunque no era conformista, se dijo que era mejor seguir adelante a atormentarse la cabeza de pensamientos que no lo llevaban a buen puerto, ni a la mejor de las conclusiones, ignorando la sensación de ansiedad que hacía mella en el pecho al recordarlo y querer saber cómo seguía su vida, negándose a aceptar que estaba tan enfermo para llegar a morir pronto y seguro la noticia llegaría a todos las aldeas como un chisme entre aldeanos.

Por lo menos así iba su vida, hasta que el Hokage junto a un grupo AMBU (entre ellos, Itachi), llegaron a Iwakure porque se encontrarían con el otro maldito Uchiha menor, que extrañamente no tenía idea dónde estaría escondido, llegado o cosa por el estilo. Sus piernas se habían movido solas y sin salirse del radio límite que el sello le establecía no apartarse de Kurotsushi, buscaba la presencia de chakra de Itachi, comprobar que seguía vivo y quizás que estaba tan tomado esa noche para tener un sueño donde ese imbécil le decía que iba a morir, donde su cabeza solo le jugó una mala broma de mal gusto.

– ¡Itachi! – Grito, entrando a un cuarto y sin un ápice de educación, suponiendo que ahí se alojaría, ya que en la carrera se había topado con el chico Kyubbi en ese edificio y sin dirigirle ni el saludo.

El aludido salía lentamente del baño por el grito, sin tener necesidad de preguntar quién interrumpía, reconociendo ese chakra y voz tan conocida, creyendo que no la volvería a tener cerca de un tiempo a la fecha.

– Deidara.

Una vez ambos frente al otro, cada uno analizó al otro de forma diferente. Por parte de Deidara, no era un regocijo ver demacrado al Uchiha (cosa que en un pasado hubiese sido diferente); piel más pálida y ojos más ojerosos, aunque la musculatura era igual a la última vez que lo vio. Por el contrario, Itachi se sentía de algún modo feliz, pero al tratar de verlo, agradeció a las lentillas de contacto que le dieron para apreciar mejor su…

– ¿Y esas ojeras? Pareces más enfermo que yo y delgado. –No evitó decir el mayor, logrando descolocar al rubio, que solo le quedó mirando y quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo por la imagen que le daba el otro. Sin admitir que tenía ese aspecto, porque desde ese día no estaba con los ánimos de dormir o comer como se debe.

– ¡Esa es mí línea, hn! –Protestó con puño en alto e incómodo que el otro sonriera como si fuera tan común. ¡Qué no estaba acostumbrado! – ¿De qué sonríes, maldita sea?

– Nada. Solo… –Iba a decir que no esperaba verlo tan pronto, pero se retractó, conociendo la personalidad de Deidara era seguro que se iría gritando por donde entro. – Nada.

– Hn…

Una atmosfera tensa se formó entre ambos y dudando quién fuese hablar primero, el rubio decidió hacerlo con ese tono presuntuoso.

– Bueno, hn… ¿tú cómo estás?

¿Qué mierda había dicho? No sabía lo que le ocurría, más fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, no muy acostumbrado al silencio o al menos el de Itachi.

El mayor dudó, pero contestó con calma en vez de darle peso a esa pregunta que en otros no soportaba oírla y lo que extrañamente no le sucedía con el artista.

– Lo que se puede estar. –Encoge de hombros, omitiendo hablar de las pastillas que ingería. Acostumbraba decir "he tenido días mejores", más indudablemente este era mejor que los anteriores.

– Hn… –Frunció los labios, mirando en la estancia en la búsqueda de donde tomar asiento y usar una silla junto a una pequeña mesa, teniendo una distancia prudente con el Uchiha frente a él. – Me debes una revancha.

– ¿Sigues con eso? –Dijo asombrado, creyendo que con el tiempo el artista dejaría de insistir.

– ¿Qué tiene, hn? Te dije que no iba a aceptar esa respuesta. –Rechina los dientes, mostrando al final que sería indiferente a lo dicho.

– Mi cuerpo ya no resiste…

– Mentira.

– Deidara, al primer golpe yo estaría… –Se acerca lentamente.

– ¡Mentira, hn!

– ¿Por qué no enti…?

– ¡¿Entonces dimes qué haces acá de guardaespaldas del Hokage si no estás en condiciones, hn?!

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Susurra con seriedad.

– Lo que digo es cierto de ser así, hn. ¡Pelea conmigo, idiota! –Alza la voz, pescando de las solapas de la chaqueta protector que trae el moreno, al colocarse de pie de golpe, y atrayendo hacia si con desespero. – ¡Por qué, hn!

– Comprende, no puedo. –No le aparta la vista de encima, sintiendo de algún modo querer romperse, sobre todo cuando el corazón se le encoge al descubrir la desesperación de Deidara reflejado en sus ojos, en un azul cristalizado. – ¿Por qué no comprendes?

– Porque… porque no puedo ¡maldición! –Lo remece, percibiendo solo sus brazos rodearlo lentamente e ignorar ese hecho para continuar quejándose. – ¡Tú eres el maldito Uchiha Itachi perfecto! ¡Mi jodido rival! ¡Eso eres, hn!

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta y una vez se dio cuenta que los zamarreos iban disminuyendo, como los gritos en susurros, lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

– Deidara…

– No sabes cómo me he sentido estos días, ¿es uno de tus malditos genjutsu?

– No, no lo es. –Alzó su rostro con una mano, queriendo disculparse con el rubio por hacerlo sentir así.

– ¿Con… quién pelearé, un?

– Ya encontrarás a alguien. –Respondió con un leve tono de cariño.

– No habrá nadie… –Mira a otro lado, aunque Itachi insiste en que le vuelva a mirar y no se queja, ha gritado todo lo que ha deseado hacer por más de un mes, llegando a explotar esa bomba que lleva guardada desde ese entonces.

–Claro que sí… –Le susurra.

– No, hn. –Le mira decidido, frunciendo el ceño. – Porque no serás tú, idiota, ni esos ojos rojos y no será lo mismo.

De verdad se siente halagado, de algún modo querido y además, de un modo extraño, correspondido a un sentimiento que el artista seguro no sabe y que le llena de calidez, como la mejor medicina. Porque él tampoco comprendía bien lo que empezaba a sentir por Deidara, atraído al final por su forma de ser, su ímpetu o su interés por él, añorando en Konoha en instantes el verlo y/o saber de él… que a diferencia de todos, por muy egoísta que se sintiera, se conformaran con que iba a morir.

Lástima que sea tan tarde para darse cuenta, pero lo besa, un mero roce con sus labios que le da escalofríos y los contrarios no se mueven. Aturdiendo –pensó- al otro y no lo aparta. Deidara solo cierra los ojos e Itachi le sigue, dejándose llevar por el agotamiento emocional y que mover los labios, intensificándolo conforme las manos de los dos buscan tantear con torpeza al otro, fuese mejor que hablar. E Itachi puede jurar nunca haberse sentido tan vivo en su vida. Estaba alucinando con un momento que nunca creyó que tendría o con quién lo tenía, deseando más.

Deidara solo se dejaba llevar, como si los labios del otro calmaran su ansiedad y le dieran calma como pasión, preguntándose por qué no lo apartaba por lo que estaban compartiendo, pero realmente no quería. Era como si luego de mucho tiempo sin verlo, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo junto así, aunque fuese de ese modo por más burdo que fuese. Como decirle a la muerte que se podía joder, porque Itachi era suyo; porque lo había proclamado sin pensarlo al ver sus hermosos ojos rojos y si un día el idiota se iba, sería a su manera.

Sin querer Itachi había llenado esa soledad en su vida, un sentido a su arte y lo que menos deseaba era dejarlo partir tan fácilmente.

Continuará…

 **Nota de la Autora:** Sé que dije que iban a ser dos partes, pero esto se me alargó y queda en tres. TAMPOCO NO QUIERO PASAR ESE LÍMITE QUE ROMPE EL DESEO. AH KHÉ? ¿?

Ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**FINAL**

Sin estar muy lejos de los edificios de la aldea, Deidara se mantenía apacible sobre un pilar caído, uno que fue alguna vez parte de un templo donde se mantuvo escondido mucho tiempo atrás. Se apreciaba dentro de la oscuridad, iluminada solo con la luna en lo alto, una pared y una estatua que corría con la suerte de no tener daño, aún. Y, sonriendo con nostalgia, se preguntaba cuándo aquel terreno terminó quedado en el olvido. Era como si Iwakure fuese reconstruida ignorando completamente que existía un templo... ¿Será que aún pensaban que estaba maldito por su culpa?

Mientras esperaba, soltó un suspiro. No era momento de colocarse sentimental.

– ¿Te hice esperar? – Dijo una voz, que sin voltearse a ver de quién se trataba, ya lo sabía.

Negando con la cabeza mientras se colocaba de pie, su respuesta fue: – Je, para nada, bastardo, hn. –Con una amplia sonrisa formó unos sellos, decidido a no darle tregua a quien ya le había lanzado unos kunais girando en llamas hacia su persona. – ¡KAT!

–Me quieres decir… qué siempre has estado enfermo y nunca me lo has dicho. ¿Desde Akatsuki?

No era una pregunta. El ambiente se había tensado con solo esa frase expresada en aquella voz, que por más que fuese de su hermano, debía admitir que tenía el tono heredado hostil del padre de ambos. Uno que recordaba ponerle los pelos de punta cuando niño. Más Sasuke era diferente y solo creaba esa incomodidad que trataba de disipar para concentrarse en hablar.

Itachi había llegado momento después de la reunión de los Kages y Sasuke, pidiendo un tiempo a solas con el fin de dejar su secreto atrás.

Frente a él, su pequeño hermano le enorgullecía. En un parpadeo había dejado de ser un niño y madurado al punto de ser todo un hombre; uno que deja el odio atrás y vive por la paz de todos, ese que con nada más mirarlo lo enternece gratamente. Un gran hombre creciendo al final frente a sus ojos; ese, que ahora le miraba inquiridoramente con la mirada y sabía bien, por más que este lo ocultase, que quería replicar por callar su enfermedad tanto tiempo. Callar hasta hoy, sintiendo seguramente impotencia de no poder ayudarlo y coraje, deseando no respetar las decisiones que tomó.

– ¿Tú lo sabías? –Oh, cierto, Naruto estaba con ellos en la oficina de la Kage de la Roca, la que prestó el lugar para que charlaran.

– Eh, yo, sí… ¡pero le dije que te dijera 'ttebayo! – Se excusó, moviéndose algo cómico a sus ojos y dirigirse a la puerta, suponiendo que mejor era estar lejos de ambos. – Yo, etto… estaré afuera por cualquier cosa. ¿Ok? Ok… –Respondió antes que ellos, saliendo al fin y dejarles. "Tan predecible", pensó oyendo un "usuratonkashi" salir de los labios de Sasuke.

Un silencio más relajante se hizo y prosiguió:

– No culpes a Naruto-kun, tonto hermano. Fue mi decisión. –Su voz, serena y seria trajeron la atención del menor. – No es agradable de oír, lo sé y no quería preocuparte, yo…

– Pues bien, ahora estoy preocupado y no me gusta esta conversación –Cortó Sasuke, avanzando pasos decididos hacia él, con una expresión dolida: en la voz, en los ojos fruncidos, en la forma que contenía su única mano empuñada. – Dame un motivo para que hagas de esta una despedida, Itachi… –Pauso, tragando en grueso. –Te necesito, hermano.

Itachi abrió levemente los ojos y recordando aquella batalla que tuvo una vez con él, sonrió.

– No, no me necesitas. Estoy feliz en el hombre que te has convertido y sé que papá estaría orgulloso de ti como yo lo estoy. Estás forjando un camino junto a una familia hermosa y gente que te apoya, sin necesidad de sed de venganza, ni odio… ya tienes todo, Sasuke.

– Itachi…

– Shh… déjame continuar. –Pide con cariño, viendo al menor cerrar los ojos con dolor. – Solo te pido que no te culpes por mis últimas palabras o actos, porque al final he sido feliz. –Golpea con ambos dedos, índice y medio la frente de su un poco más alto hermanito menor, logrando que abra los ojos levemente, aguados. – Solo no seas siempre una sombra por Konoha y veas por tu felicidad también, ¿sí?

– Lo sé, pero no es fácil, dejarte…

– Pero no imposible. –Responde.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás y al no sentirse detenido, comprende que Sasuke ha crecido, que sede a pesar de esos sentimientos encontrados, intentando entenderlo y de algún modo se siente mal, porque sabe que hay cosas que no le puede dar. Él más que nadie desearía haber envejecido con él, puede que vivir una vida a quien quería a su lado, o su sobrina y el verla crecer. Porque hay cosas que el egoísmo grita, pero no pueden ser.

De algún modo agradece al menos haber vivido todo hasta ese día, especialmente la oportunidad de ver a su hermano.

– No olvides que te amo y siempre lo haré.

El humo inunda por segundos la estancia y Sasuke suspira hasta que este se disipa, llorando en silencio, sin sonido salir de su boca. Sonriendo con dolor al momento que oculta la parte de su rostro visible con su mano.

Naruto al otro lado lo siente, como ese chakra tan familiar decae en una pena que él entiende y solo lo vela tras la puerta, aunque desea abrazarlo para contenerlo.

Después de todo, había sido extraño que Itachi hiciera presencia en modo bunshi y quisiera hablar, especialmente con Sasuke. Que Kurotsushi le confirmara que Deidara estuviera en la misma dirección que sentía donde estaba el real Itachi, le hizo detener los pasos para ir tras él, teniendo una idea de lo que pasaría ahí al tener un vago recuerdo. Para mal, la chica junto a unos ninjas fueron por ellos y no le escucharon cuando les dijo que no interfirieran. De no ser porque esa mujer estaba loca, los habría detenido, pero era mejor tenerlos de amigos por las aldeas. Tenía el presentimiento que los ninjas de la roca llegarían tarde.

Una vez la puerta se abrió, Sasuke con el porte Uchiha que le caracterizaba, le miró severo.

– ¿Estás enojado conmigo? –Preguntó dudoso el rubio.

– No.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Estás bien?

– Siento su chakra no tan lejos de acá en la aldea –No respondió a sus preguntas, desviando la conversación. – ¿Sabes por qué está haciendo eso? –Refiriéndose a sentir esas energías chocando, percibiéndose en el aire, en el suelo cuando este tiembla y Sasuke no está muy a gusto de tener una hipótesis al respecto. –Está enfermo.

– No, no lo sé bien. Tal vez sí. –Sonríe con melancolía y picardía, mirando a una dirección donde se alza un humo a la distancia a través de la ventana. – Están en una batalla parecida a la que tuvimos de jóvenes, je, solo que él no irá a matar al otro en el valle del fin ttebayo –Bromea, logrando sacarle un bufido a su amigo. – Es un ninja, el mejor, después de todo y sabe lo que hace.

Y como si eso fuese a mejorar el estado del moreno, lo logró, haciendo que este alzase el rostro y la mirada con orgullo.

– Lo malo… es que me hará tener más papeleo para cuando llegue a Konoha'ttebayo.

Con la respiración agitada, difícil de equilibrar al respirar, los cuerpos yacían cansados por el dolor y la sobrecarga de movimientos, con las almas sin ánimos de ceder aún como la sonrisa que cada uno tenía.

Itachi ya apenas podía colocarse de pie y se sostenía a una piedra, mientras Deidara jadeaba de pie, tratando de concentrar chakra, luego del desgaste de crear su figura anterior derrotada por el Ametaratsu. Jodidos ojos.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó entre preocupado y divertido, notando que otra vez el rubio se crispaba. Ya que mucho antes se había vuelto loco y puesto a gritar "¡Esto es injusto! ¡Te odio!", olvidando concentrarse mientras atacaba con sus figuras de arcillas, facilitándole de ese modo atacarle de vuelta.

– Lo estoy… eso debería preguntarlo yo, hn. –Hace doler los dientes en las manos al apretarlos.

Ya no tienen chakra y lo último que han empleado es la fuerza bruta, taijutsu. Vuelve al ataque Deidara hacia Itachi, usando movimientos torpes ambos, esos que ninguno logra dar con el cuerpo del otro y solo unos pocos certeros golpes dan contacto que no sea el aire o suelo, cayendo con dificultad para respirar después de rodar.

Itachi sobre Deidara, sentado en él, con la mano empuñada tocando su frente, solo levemente con los nudillos y no sabe si se detiene porque ya no tiene fuerzas para que ese golpe logre hacerle algún daño o el verlo llorar con un enojo reflejado en la mirada.

– No… es justo… No lo es. –Dice entre dientes, entre murmullos que se repiten como un mantra que al moreno no le gusta, ya que esos tienen muchos significados sin llegar a uno que su mente cansada no quiere descifrar.

– Dei-dara… –Quiere decir que ha perdido, pero no puede. Presiente que no es así y que el rubio aún no se rinde, solo… dice lo que le duele y lamentablemente no hay tiempo. Sinceramente no desea pensar en un "hubiera" –Deid-…

– ¡Cállate! –La voz se desgarra en esa orden, frunciendo el ceño al mirarlo. – Duele… duele verte, sentirte, de antes… ¡todo esto! –Jadea adolorido e Itachi entonces siente algo tocar su cuello, preguntándose en qué momento bajó la guardia para tener de la nada esa mano en un vano intento de ahorcarlo sin llegar a ello, sintiendo los dientes de la palma rozarle la piel. Luego de eso, algo húmedo toca las piernas y al reconocer más el color que su forma, mira impresionado al rubio con algo de molestia.

– Estás sangrando por las… costillas.

– ¿Hn?

– Esas… heridas… no las hice yo –Frunce el ceño. –Tú…

– Es… es lo que… piensas. Hn. – Itachi comprende y no sabe qué pensar. –No… quería ven-ventajas.

– Vas a morir… –La idea no era esa, nunca lo fue. Él deseaba morir a manos del artista, no de este modo y este solo dijo "como tú" antes de quisiera decir algo más, comprendiendo la importancia que le daba Deidara, aunque él no esperaba verle morir, sino que siguiera viviendo. – ¿Por… qué?

 _Un silencio, después de los besos compartidos y las caricias que no llegaron a ningún fin, solo un abrazo que ninguno quería romper, ¿qué se podría decir?_

 _¿"No quiero que esto termine así"? Era ilógico y apenas estaban asimilando lo que sentían hace unos minutos atrás, lo que llegaba a sus mentes para otros días más, quizás._

 _–_ _Deidara…_

 _–_ _¿Sí? –Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro moreno, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana._

 _–_ _Vamos por tu revancha. –En tono seguro y dulce le dice, logrando obtener sus ojos en él. – De algo me tendré que morir, ¿no?_

 _–_ _¡Eres un idiota, hn! –Le replica sin soltarle aún. – ¿No que tú…?_

 _–_ _Sé lo que he dicho, pero…_

 _–_ _Está bien, hn._

 _–_ _¿Qué?_

 _–_ _No hay que ser inteligente para entenderte, ¿sabes? Al menos lo que quieres darme, hn. – Explica, soltando el agarre del abrazo y bajar el rostro, viendo ahora solo su pecho con las manos empuñadas en la ropa ajena. – Solo lo sé…_

Entonces se dio cuenta, momento que los parpados del rubio caían lentamente ante su molestia. Él no era el único enfermo entre esas ruinas, sino que también Deidara, que fue contagiado por un dolor que solo él deseaba llevar y ahora…

– Te… te odio tanto… –Empezó oír lejos su voz, con su mirada puesta en él aún. Lo percibía y suponía que se esforzaba para hablarle mientras empeñaba en sujetarle el cuello. – te amo tanto… que me-me…–Esas palabras le impresionaron, sonrojándose de paso, si bien no era el momento y solo deseaba disculparse, pero la voz no le salía. –enfer-mas… y hoy…

– Lo… siee…

– Kat… –Le interrumpe, sin comprender a esa palabra fuera de lugar y Deidara sonríe, volviendo a hablar después cuando unas luces de la mañana entran por algunas ranuras de la pared tras su espalda. – Es arte, hn… aquel… día… tus ojos...

"Deidara" las lágrimas empiezan a brotar al tiempo que cae el brazo del artista a un lado, en el suelo, en un golpe sordo y no soporta lo que presencia antes que él, gimiendo a ojos cerrados con un destello rojo en estos.

Aquel lugar en específico, lo recordaba bien… y no evitó pensar lo atento que podía ese idiota, su idiota.

– ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Rodeen el área!

Ya no sentía ni el cuerpo, ¿ya estaba muriendo? El enfoque estaba en verlo y curiosamente, el dolor parecía desaparecer mientras detallaba sus facciones, en caso que la vida le diera la oportunidad de reconocerlo y estar con él otra vez.

– ¡Qué le pasa al lugar! ¡Está desapareciendo!

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay que alejarse, es una bomba transparente de Deidara-niisan! ¡Hagan retirada o morirán en el intento!

– ¡Sus cuerpos están desapareciendo, Tsuchikage-sama!

– ¡Están muertos, hay que irse!

"Gracias, Deidara."

 **Nota de mí** :

Gracias a las personas que me han leído o dejado reviews, se agradece mucho y lamento demorar tanto la continuación o final, pero no andaba creativa como ocupada. Este capítulo lo escribí tres veces, ¿les gusta? Yo no me siento conforme, aunque por ahí iba.

Disculpas a quienes deseaban lemon jeje, pero teniendo a Itachi enfermo dudaba que le diera para eso y era mejor una batalla. Lamento las faltas ortográficas ¿Me perdonan? *cruza los dedos por las dudas* ¿?

Lo otro, me duele en el cora no ver tantos fanfics de Itadei con buenas historias o escritoras. Si saben alguno ¡recomienden please!  
Por ahora, que no leo de ello, escribo del tipo de historia que me gustaría leer. Eso que no soy dada a la escrita, siento que repito mucho las palabras y soy cero poética ah~

¡Mil besos a tod !

¡Mucha fuerza a México, Venezuela y toda América Latina!


End file.
